My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by aidoruh
Summary: Umi is attracted to her best friend's girlfriend. - TsubaUmi, mentioned TsubaHono.


**hello, hello! this is actually** **not**** a request! i would like to take a break from them for now, if you don't mind. please do not request anything, i have a lot of requests to do. so, ****this is a pretty rare pair, haha. i think this is the second fanfic on here about them. i just personally think it would be pretty cute. ****please note this does involve cheating and implied sexual interactions. i'm not sure if i should have rated this M or not...**

* * *

**My Best Friend's Girlfriend**

The archer was extremely nervous. She slowly sat down on the couch, observing her surroundings. Why was this so nerve-racking? She had met with Kira Tsubasa before, and though she was a bit scared, she wasn't nearly as nervous as she was now. Maybe it was because the place she was meeting her wasn't at her house, but at a school. Maybe it was because she wasn't Honoka's girlfriend at the time they first met. She thanked the brunette for inviting her to her house in a small voice as Tsubasa set tea down on the coffee table in front of Umi. She then took a seat next to her, a smile on her face. The blue-haired female reached for her tea and raised it to her mouth to take a sip. She figured the idol would strike up a conversation, so she decided not to say a word. She was correct and Tsubasa spoke after Umi set the tea back down on the table.

"So, Umi-san - you don't mind if I call you by your first name, do you?" she asked the girl, who could only shake her head as a response. "Good! Anyways, you must be wondering why I decided to invite you over. Honoka probably didn't give you an explanation. Well, that's because I didn't give her one. I'm sure Honoka just took it as me wanting to meet with her best friend, but...I wanted your reason for coming over to be a secret. The truth is, Umi-san..." her green orbs looked directly into Umi's golden orbs as she leaned closer to her, "I wanted to talk about you."

The bluenette leaned back and held on to the couch when Tsubasa inched closer to her. The words shocked Umi. Tsubasa wanted to talk about her?! She stuttered as she searched for words to say. "U-uh...T-Tsubasa-san? What would make you want to talk about me..? If you want to find out something about Honoka, you don't have to lie to me. I'll just tell you, y'know? Haha..." she forced out a small laugh, but her laughter immediately stopped when she saw Tsubasa shaking her head.

Her expression became serious. "Nope. I really wanted to talk about you. Umi, you're really interesting, you know that? Besides, there's nothing wrong with wanting to know more about your girlfriend's best friend, right?" Her smile returned.

However, her words only managed to make the girl sitting next to her even more confused. "W-wait...Kotori's her best friend too, d-didn't you know that? The three of us are childhood friends." Umi told Tsubasa who nodded. "If you know that...then why did you only invite me over? Do you want to talk to us separately, or something like that?"

Tsubasa chuckled. "That's not it, Umi-san. I wanted to talk to _you._" she clarified to Umi, which made her eyes widen. "I'm not interested in Kotori in the slightest, to be blunt with you. I'm interested in you, and you alone. Understand?"

Umi hesitated to speak. "Why, though...? What makes you so interested in me, Tsubasa-san?" she asked. Tsubasa reached out for her cheek and stroked it lightly, making Umi's heart skip a beat and her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Who wouldn't be interested in someone like you, Umi-san? That's my question. You're so beautiful, first of all..." she moved her hand from her cheek to her hair, twirling a strand of the dark blue locks. Her pink cheeks became a dark red when she heard the compliment. "and, I, personally, believe you're just...amazing. Such a serious girl in the school archery club can become such a cute idol. Plus, you seem to balance the two activities like it's nothing. It's just...remarkable, Umi..."

Just as Umi was about to speak, Tsubasa lowered her hand and placed it and her other hand on the girl's stiff shoulders. She climbed onto her lap, and slowly lowered herself down onto Umi's soft legs. Her eyes went wide and her blush remained on her face. "Umi-san, I have a very selfish and terrible request. I completely understand if you want to say no to me." Umi decide to not question the girl's actions, and just nodded in reply before Tsubasa gave the request. "I-I want you to treat me as if I were your lover, just for today. Pretend Honoka never confessed to me, and we never started going out."

The blushing girl's jaw dropped. The room was silent for a few moments before Umi finally regained her ability to speak. "T-Tsubasa-san, do you even know what you're asking me to do?! You're asking me to give in to my temptations and betray one of my best friends! I can't, I can't!"

"Do _you _even know what you just said? Temptations, huh?" Tsubasa smirked, and Umi gasped as she realized what she had just told her. "So, what I'm hearing is, you feel tempted to do it? Don't tell me you're in love with me, Umi-san...?"

"I-It's not like that..." she figured there was no point in lying, so she just told her the truth, "I just feel...strangely attracted to you, Tsubasa-san. It doesn't matter, though. You're my childhood friend's girlfriend. I'm not going to be selfish and do what you want. I'm sorry. I think I should get going, though." Umi began to attempt to push Tsubasa off, but her grip on her shoulders tightened, making Umi stop.

"Umi-san, _p__lease. _I love Honoka, but I need you. Just for today, I promise. She doesn't have to know. You won't tell her...will you?" she tilted her head slightly as her smirk left her face.

The room was silent for a few moments. Though she considered protesting, Umi decided there was no point in the end. Tsubasa obviously wasn't going to let her go until she agreed, and it was just for one day. Also, she was right. Honoka didn't have to know. Umi gulped and looked down at her lap. "Tsubasa-san, I-I'll be your lover. Just for today," she then looked up at the girl sitting on her lap, who was now smiling. "and I promise I won't tell Honoka."

"Good. Umi-san, there's a place I would like to go with you. Don't worry, Honoka told me she will be spending the day at home, so we won't have to worry about her seeing us."

"W-where...?"

"You'll see." Tsubasa stood up and headed for the door, Umi following her. They exited the house together.

The two idols walked down the mostly empty roads. After making a few turns, Tsubasa told Umi to stop and the blue-haired female looked up at the building they stopped at. UTX? Why did she take her to the school she went to? It was Saturday, too, so no one should be there anyway. She looked over at the brunette, who had a smile on her face as she grabbed Umi's hand and pulled her into the school. "Don't worry. They let me come here on weekends for practice sessions." she then leaned into Umi's ear to whisper. "I told Anju and Erena not to come, though." she winked after pulling away.

Umi was still deeply confused. Did Tsubasa come here to practice a dance with her? After Tsubasa received the okay from the security guard, they headed to an empty classroom. Umi was in awe. It was very different from the old, shabby classrooms at Otonokizaka. "Um, Tsubasa-san...why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted a place where I know we won't be interrupted." she sat down on a desk, and Umi stood in front of her. "I'm not sure what time my parents will be coming back, and I didn't want to take the risk of getting caught."

"Getting caught...?"

"I just didn't want them to think I was cheating on Honoka, since they already know about our relationship." Tsubasa explained. "Well, I am cheating on her, but..."

The mention of Honoka made Umi feel terrible instantly. She couldn't believe she was doing such a thing to Honoka. "U-um...well, what did you want to do here?"

Tsubasa gave a small smile before telling Umi, "I wanted to find out more about you." she folded one leg over the other before adding, "I want to know _everything _there is to know about you, Umi."

"Like what...?"

"Well, your hobbies, interests, stuff like that." Tsubasa's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she whispered, "Maybe your body..."

Umi heard Tsubasa's whisper and turned a light red. "Tsubasa-san!" Tsubasa giggled, indicating that her words were a joke. Umi put a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you were joking, you were really scared me there...a-anyways, if you want to know about me, I'm not that interesting. I like archery, singing, dancing, school, reading, writing, things like that. Not very interesting, is it? Haha..." she forced out a small chuckle.

The brunette chuckled as well. "You know, the people who say they're not interesting are always the most interesting people. To me, at least..." Tsubasa slid off the desk and pulled Umi closer by her waist. "Now that I know about the stuff you like, maybe I can learn a bit more about your lips..." she inched closer to Umi's face and closed her eyes. Umi was about to refuse, but she did agree to acting like her lover for the day. Not to mention, her lips were so inviting...Umi closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for their lips to touch. Both girls shivered when their lips made contact, and Tsubasa pulled her a bit closer. Umi didn't know what a good kisser was like since this was her first kiss, but damn, you would probably find Tsubasa's face next to the definition of it. Umi just wrapped her arms around Tsubasa's waist, and let the moment happen. Tsubasa pulled away after about ten seconds.

Not knowing what to say, Umi blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Have you done that with Honoka before?"

Tsubasa shook her head. "Nope. That was my first kiss, actually."

Umi almost fainted. They took each other first kisses? "B-but! You have Honoka! She should've been your first kiss!" she almost added "And, you're so good at it, too!", but she managed to stop herself.

"It doesn't matter. Honoka will think we took each other's first kisses, so it'll be fine, right?"

The bluenette nodded. "Uh, well, if it doesn't matter...can we do it again, then...?" Umi couldn't believe what she was saying, but she really couldn't help it. Tsubasa laughed as she pulled her closer again, allowing their lips to touch. However, she was a bit more daring this time and used her tongue to lip her lips, as if she was asking Umi's mouth for permission to enter. Umi understood and opened her mouth, allowing Tsubasa's tongue to enter her mouth. Umi let her own tongue enter Tsubasa's mouth, and she lightly flicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, unsure if that was the right thing to do. Tsubasa moaned lightly in response, so she figured it was alright. After a good while, the two girls had to pull away to breathe. A trail of saliva was the only thing connecting their mouths.

"T-that was...even better than...the first time..." Umi said in between pants. Tsubasa could only nod in agreement.

After the two girls caught their breath, Tsubasa spoke. "Um, Umi-san...remember that joke I made about wanting to know about your body?" Umi nodded. "I wasn't joking." Umi gave no struggle as Tsubasa began to pull off her shirt.

* * *

When the two girls were finished, they got redressed and exited the school together.

Umi hated to even think it, but she was so glad that she agreed to be lovers for the day.

However, she wasn't able to look at Honoka correctly for the next week.


End file.
